


Painful Love

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Death, Bad Ending, Brothers, Family, M/M, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Hux knows how to care for his brother.</p><p>With pain and isolation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivnwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/gifts).



> For First-Disorder and Firstordershitposting who invented this au
> 
> Set after this story by Ivnwrites: 
> 
> http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/148095768389/first-disorder-ivnwrites-ben-rounded-the

“I’ll kill him! I’ll kill him with my bare hands if I have to!”

Fearfully Techie shook his head, holding up his uninjured hand and pressing it against the stablehand’s chest. “Please! Don’t even try! If he knew that I even went to you…or that I had feelings for you…” 

He winced at the thought, remembering the last time he had shown interest in another living creature. It had been a little bird with a weak wing. He had been nursing it back to health. His brother drowned it and forced him to eat it.

Matt deflated, looking at Techie worriedly as he shook his head. “He can’t keep hurting you…”

“Sometimes he is kind.”

“Sometimes isn’t good enough!” Matt protested. “Techie, why won’t you let me take you away from this place?” he asked, “I could saddle up the strongest horse and we could be gone from here!”

Techie hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip. “I…I must get back inside…” he murmured. 

“Techie…” Matt sighed as the redhead pecked him on the corner of his lips. He pulled him into his arms and hugged him close before releasing him, watching as he ran back inside of the castle.

***

He tried not to flinch when he heard his brother entering his room that night. His hands trembled as he tried to hide his newest attempt at embroidery, the lines suffering anew from his badly burned finger.

“Oh you poor trembling thing…” Hux cooed. He sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms. “Do I scare you?”

“N-no…”

Hux hummed, stroking his hair. “My clever brother…I only scold you because I know you can do so much more! My clever and intelligent brother…” He rocked him slightly, an oddly blissful smile on his lips. “I take care of you, don’t I?” he asked.

“You do…”

“I know I do…and I always will. I will always protect and care for you. Unlike stablehands…”

Techie stiffened at that. “Brother?”

Hux smiled and kissed his cheek. “Tomorrow I will start and you can listen to his screams.”


End file.
